When The Thief Met The Rich Man
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: [AU story] Kurt is a poor 20 year old who earns money by stealing stuff and selling it along the road. One day a rich man, called Blaine, drops by and starts a talk. Blaine returns frequently and gradually they fall in love with each other, without knowing it from each other. Will they ever find out?
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Kurt Hummel

**Chapter 1: Meet Kurt Hummel**

'Sir, I asked you something! How much does this phone cost?' Kurt shook his head. 'Oh sorry. That one is 200 dollars.' He had been waiting for customers all day, so he was really tired. Now that there's finally one, he had fallen asleep. How rude could he be? '200 dollars? Isn't that cheap for an iPhone? Are you sure this isn't second-hand?' The customer frowned and looked at the new-looking phone in his hand. 'No, it's not second-hand. I can get those things cheaper because the person who sold me them, is a relative of me.' lied Kurt. 'Oh well I guess the price is fine then. I take it. Here's the money.' The customer grabbed in his purse and gave to money to Kurt. 'Thank you very much. I hope you'll have a great evening.' The customer walked happily away. Kurt sighed. What a day.

An hour later, after he brought the stuff he sells home (yes, he had a small house. He was able to hire it from the money he received last year) and ate dinner. Afterwards he cycled on his bike (no, he didn't have to money to buy a car too) to a store to steal some gadgets. He really didn't like what he had to do to make some money, but he thought this was the only way to keep hiring his house. It was 2 am, so the chance that anybody still was in the store was very little. He wore his balaclava to not get recognized, but he hated that thing because it destroyed his hair. And he hated wearing black clothes. It made his skin looking whiter. When he finished high school, he started to work at and auditioned for a few musicals. When he heard he had a part of one of the musicals, he immediately quitted his job at and focused on his 'musical-career'. But after playing in that musical, nobody seemed to want him for some role in another musical. He gave up and became homeless.

Kurt was near to the store, so he put his bike in a bicycle rack and walked the last few minutes. Around the store he wanted to rob, were another hundreds of stores, but he made his choice by good think work. The store, called "Amaze-Gadgets", was not so big, although a lot of their gadgets were really popular by the people. The place was kind of new, it wasn't even 1 year old, so that must be the reason they had no alarm system yet, something Kurt found out a few days ago. Kurt was really close to store now, so he tiptoed to the door. He took his burglary stuff out of his bag and tried to open the door, which succeeded in 2 minutes. He grinned and slowly tiptoed into the store. He put his burglary stuff back in the bag and took his little flashlight and put it on. The flashlight didn't work. 'Damn it.' whispered Kurt. Kurt did his hands forwards while he was walking so he wouldn't walk against a wall. Instead he stubbed his toe against it. He groaned and hopped through the store. Suddenly someone came in and put the lights on. The person screamed by seeing Kurt with his balaclava. Kurt blinked a few times because of the bright light and realized he had to do something so his rob wouldn't fail. 'Madame, please go away and I won't cause you anything.' The lady didn't make a move. Kurt walked closer but the person seemed to be not scared. At all. In the time Kurt walked closer and closer to the lady, he realized she was someone familiar. It was Santana, a girl who was his friend in high school. Did she recognize him or wasn't she just scared? He decided to treat her like she was someone he didn't know. 'Go away. I don't want to get troubles.' Santana sighed and crossed her arms. 'Like you don't have the chance to get in trouble by stealing stuff!' Kurt walked even closer and tried to push her out of the store. 'Kurt! Why are you doing this? This is MY store!' Kurt hated himself more while he kept pushing. 'I'm so sorry.' Kurt closed the door. 'Kurt, please! The store is just running so well! You selfish ass!' Kurt didn't give attention to Santana and started to put things in his bag. Phones, MP3-Players, tablets… He already regretted all what he did, but for him this way was the only way. The only way to make some money.

Half an hour later he unlocked the door and left the store. But Santana still was there, in front of the store. 'Give me my stuff or I will report you to the police!' 'Please Santana…' he said and took his balaclava off. '…I don't know how you recognized me, but-' Santana interrupted Kurt. 'Ha, that was very easy. First able, I recognized your rare voice. Second able you're wearing Dr Martens, jeans with a shine and a tie… And I recognized your Armani bag. I remember when you showed me your bag, proud, telling me there were only 10 of it around the whole world. AND since I know you live in this neighborhood, it couldn't been anyone but you.' 'Oh.' 'And now give me my products back.' 'San, I need stuff to sell! I live by the money I make with selling stolen stuff… I promise I'll never return to your store ever again.' Santana shook her head. 'Kurt, what happened to your dreams?' 'That…That's a long story.' 'I've got time for that. Tell me.' said Santana and took a seat on the ground. 'Alright.' said Kurt and told the whole story while he was trying to keep his tears. 'That's horrible! But why stealing? You could… I don't know…, work at a supermarket or clean people's houses…' 'No Santana! I've tried jobs like that but I didn't get enough money with them, trust me.' 'Well, you could audition for a musical again or just try to get your job at Vogue back…' 'No. In my experience of auditioning for musicals I realized nobody wants me anymore and I see no chance to get back at Vogue.' 'Oh jeez Kurt! You're such a selfish quitter! Are you a pessimist or whatever?!' Santana rolled with her eyes. 'No, I'm just being realistic. But ok, I'll go if I'm annoying you.' said Kurt and walked away. 'I'm still going to report you to the police!' yelled Santana as loud as possible so Kurt could hear it for sure. Kurt walked through and put his middle finger in the air. What a bitch! Or… was he really a quitter? No, Kurt was determined. He was right. She wasn't.

**So, this was chapter one. I made it not so long to see if you guys like it or not. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Karaoke

**Chapter 2: Karaoke**

The next day was terrible. A few people dropped by, but in the end they didn't buy anything. To cheer himself up, he decided to go to a karaoke bar. It wasn't really the best idea, since he always ended up drunk as when he was there, but he thought it was. He's not that "think outside the box" person. That's what his friends always said. Said. When he got homeless, he had only a few friends left, countable on one hand. Which is sad, because he thought all his friends cared about him and would help him in difficult situations… Clearly not.

One of his few friends (the left ones) was Sam Evans, who's the runner of the karaoke bar. When Kurt walked into the bar, Sam immediately saw him. 'Hey Kurt, you're back! Does this mean you had a bad day, you know, at work?' 'Yeah. I think people don't trust me, which isn't that weird. I mean, I sell products along the road. You must be crazy to think I do things fair…' Sam laughed. 'Kurt, I would do anything to help you, but I don't know how. I'll try to think up some ideas.' 'Thanks Sam. Could you please give me a beer so I could start to pour myself full with alcohol?' Sam laughed again, filled a glass with beer and gave it to Kurt. 'Here you are. Don't go too far tonight, please. I don't want to bring ya home like the last time.' Kurt shook his head. 'I won't, I promise.' 'OK, have a great night then!' said Sam and started to help another customer. Kurt walked with his beer in his hand towards the place where people were singing karaoke songs. At the moment were a boy and a girl, both around 17 years old, singing, and it really sounded like shit. Also, he hated to see happy couples like them.

A few years ago, when he still was in high school, he found out he was gay. He told his best friend, Santana (who's now not his friend anymore, she belongs to the people who broke contact with him) as first. She wasn't shocked and reacted friendly and one day later she came out of the closet too. They told their other friends together and they were okay by it, but as soon as the whole school knew, they started to get bullied. They pretended like they didn't mind and ignored the bullies as much as possible. Kurt even started to date the only openly gay kid at school, Adam. They were really in love and had the best days, but as soon as the bullying got worse for Kurt and Santana (the bullies waited them up at school or in front of their homes) they moved from Ohio to New York, and because of the long distance Kurt had had to break up with Adam. Since then, he's never had a boyfriend and even never been really happy.

Kurt watched how the couple's friends applauded and how the couple hugged and kissed each other. They clearly were having the time of their life. Maybe he had to find a new love too. Maybe. But not yet, now it was his turn to show everybody what he's got by singing!

'It's my turn now.' Kurt pushed a few people out of the way before he could get a microphone. He picked out a random Lady Gaga song and started to sing. Well… sing? He laughed frequently and didn't even try to sing it like a pro. What was the matter with him? Usually he tried so hard to make people jealous, but now…? No. It couldn't be because he was drunk, because he hadn't even drunk his glass of beer empty. The most people were enjoying his "singing" so at least he should finish the song, he thought. A few drunk guys didn't like his singing though and looked very mad. One of them grabbed his glass with beer and walked to Kurt. 'Knock it off.' he said, but Kurt happily sang further and kept laughing. 'Shut up!' Kurt ignored the guy again. "Let nothing or nobody stop you when you're doing the right thing." had his mother always said. She died when he was really young and he really missed her. But nothing could stop him. 'I said shut up, listen to me Lady GayGay!' The guy threw his beer over Kurt. Kurt stove, didn't make a move. He waited a few seconds, let the beer drip off him and then he said, softly: 'It's Lady Gaga.' The guy didn't hear it and laughed together with his friends. Sam walked to the guys and sent them out of the bar. 'Thank you, Sam.' Kurt said as Sam brought a towel for him. He had the urge to cry, but he didn't want Sam to see it. 'No problem. Can I give you some advice?' Kurt nodded. 'Don't come here anymore. At least not for a long time. It ALWAYS ends up like this, aka terrible. I know work's not always easy, but I'm trying to think up something to make you get more customers.' 'Thanks Sam. I get it. Text me later? I have to go now. Bye!' Sam nodded. 'Bye!'

As soon as Kurt walked out of the karaoke bar he felt tears flowing. Why does stuff like this always have to happen to him? Has he done something wrong? No. Except from the stealing part. There are and will always be people who hate him, so he had to except that. Even flawless people like Adam Lambert, Lady Gaga and Louis Vuitton have haters. What do they about it? Nothing. They ignore them. It really helps to not pay attention to haters, so he, Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, should try to do that too. But it won't be easy.

When he came home, things went better. He took a shower, watch the movie "Moulin Rouge" for the 100th time and afterwards he tried to make a milkshake when his phone was buzzing. He got a text message. From Adam. He didn't get one from him in ages. He was curious so he opened the message. _"Um Hi Kurt. How are you?"_ Kurt was overwhelmed. Adam still cared about him! Kurt replied fast. _"I'm fine. How are you?" _Kurt wasn't really fine. He had troubles. Why does he keep that as a secret for everybody?! He knew he could trust Adam. _"I'm actually really good! I got promotion at work and… uhm… I have to tell you something…"_ It was great to see Adam happy. Or would he lie too? No, he won't do that. _"Tell me babe."_ Damn it! Did he really say "babe" to Adam? Why Kurt, why? Nitwit. _"Well… I've got… I've got a new boyfriend." _Kurt's heart stopped. After all this time Kurt couldn't imagine Adam with another bf. He thought he still liked him, like he still liked Adam. He hasn't been so disappointed as in a really long time. "_Kurt, are you okay? Shouldn't I've said this?" _Adam still was cute, thought Kurt and sighed. _"It's good you told me. Now I know I have to get over you. Since I've met you I haven't thought about other boys, haven't crushed on other boys, haven't even dreamed about other boys but you. I should forget about you, I'm sorry but the only way is to delete your number. And you should delete mine too. It's time to get into a new phase of life. Without you." _Kurt looked at his message. It was kind of hard, wasn't it? Eventually he pressed the "send" button. He didn't get a reply in a long time, so he decided to go further with making his milkshake. Just when he poured the milkshake into a glass, he got a reply. _"Sorry for the late reply. I kinda had to cry, but I agree. I know our relationship's never gonna work out. Sooner or later there'll be another boy on your path who makes you feel a way happier than I do." _Adam cried. Adam cried about him. What the hell was he doing? And why was he talking about "our relationship"? "_Our relationship? I haven't seen any kind of relationship between us since we broke up because you've ignored 90 per cent of all my messages. How long have you actually been with your mysterious boy?" _Kurt knew he was being hard again, but he didn't mind anymore. That boy was going insane. "_A year after we broke up…" _No way! Kurt couldn't believe it. Adam's been with the boy for several years? Asshole. _"Alright, fuck you Adam, it's over. I don't wanna talk with you again, I don't wanna see you again, whatever it was (what you've called "our relationship"), it's OVER! FOREVER! Bye Adam, have a wonderful life with your oh-so-fabulous boy. Love, Kurt." _Kurt even had to laugh by sending this text. It was so mean, but so true, so very funny. Probably Adam didn't know how to reply, because 1 hour later he still hadn't texted back, so Kurt officially deleted his number. He sighed in relief and put his empty glass of milkshake in the dishwasher. This made him feel good. He finally got over Adam. Before he headed to his bed, he decided to jog a lil' while outside to clear his mind. When he got back, he finally felt like a happy person. Like life's gonna come up with something great soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - He Didn't Tell His Last Name

**I wrote this chapter before Cory died so I am able to post this, but if you are following my Finchel story, you have to wait for an update. It's hard to deal with what happened. I hope this chapter will distract you from everything & I hope y'all gonna be okay. **

**Chapter 3: He Didn't Tell His Last Name**

There Kurt stood again. Along the road. With "his" products. Waiting for customers. It was 7 in the morning, so there were very few cars and walkers passing by. He grabbed his own MP3-player out of his bag and put a song on. He kept his earplugs in his bag. Who cares? Nobody was going to hear his music anyway. He hummed along with the music. 'Les Miserables, right?' Suddenly a small cute guy stood in front of him. 'The song. It's from Les Mis, right?' Kurt was overwhelmed by his beautiful hazel eyes. He had to say something very soon before it would become too awkward. 'Yeah that's right.' Kurt quickly turned off his music. 'My name's Blaine.' 'Kurt.' He could stare at this man forever, but he's got work to do. 'How can I help you?' 'I'm actually not here to buy anything. I hope you can tell me the way to the closest bakery. I'm new here in New York.' 'Oh yeah, that's fine. You just walk through for like 5 minutes, then you'll see the street with the bakery on your left hand.' 'Ah, thanks Kurt. I knew I was close.' 'So where are you from?' 'Uhm… I actually have to hurry so I'll tell you later. I promise I'll come back to buy something.' He was so cute, and that bowtie made him look even cuter. Anything he said sounded like a magical flow of words. 'Aw, that's cute! Nice, I mean, nice. Yeah, nice. Thank you mister… I mean Blaine.' 'Thank you too, Kurt. It was nice to meet you. See you soon.' Before Kurt could answer, Blaine ran away. Kurt had never believed in love at first sight, but this changed him. That guy made him melt. He was in heaven.

The rest of the day he was in a really happy mood, which was very rare. Other days were always gloomy and unpleasant to him. How one boy could change his mood! When he got home, he got a text message from Sam. _"Hey Kurt, how are you today?" _Kurt replied. _"I'm very happy!" "Why? Have you sold a lot of products?" "No." _Kurt wanted to keep it mysterious. _"Are you sick or something? You're usually sulky." "No I am not. I'm happy because I met somebody today." "Tell me more." "Somebody whose name is Blaine. He's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" "FINALLY! Finally you're in love again! I'm so happy for you Kurt! Do you know his last name?" _ Kurt kind of shocked. _"No, he didn't tell me. That's weird." "Well maybe he's someone rich and famous! Then you'll never have to steal again!" "Haha. But hey, I have to find out if he's gay or not first of all. He wore a bowtie, but you never know. Remember when I thought you were gay when I first met you? Lol." "Oh yeah I remember! But I think I know how you could get more customers." "Oh really? Tell me." "You could sell your stuff in front of my karaoke bar, and I will promote you to my customers." "No. Not now for sure, not soon either. Maybe later." _It was really sweet from Sam, but if he agreed, Blaine wouldn't know he's selling his products at another place and so, he wouldn't be able to see Blaine ever again. That would be a nightmare. _"Wait what? Why?" _Kurt sighed. He didn't want to tell the truth. _"It's personal." _he just texted and then laid his phone away. Kurt just sat on his couch for the rest of the evening, thinking about Blaine.

About his beautiful hair. He wished he could stroke his brown curls.

Also about his arms. They looked so strong and he wished he could feel them.

About his clothes. He wore a cute pink bowtie, a grey shirt, blue pants which were too short on the bottom, so Kurt was able to see his striped socks and last but not least, expensive Marc Jacobs shoes. Kurt has seen them in a window of a shoe store and really wanted to buy them, but he didn't have enough money.

He also thought about his beautiful hazel eyes. Again. They were just perfect and his long eyelashes made them look even more flawless.

About his lips. Oh god, his lips. He wished he could kiss them, already. Did he really just think that? Was he getting insane? He just met a sweet guy today and one of the first things he reminds about him are his lips, which he wanted to kiss? Really? Well, he was just hopelessly in love. Nothing special.

Just when Kurt wanted to get into his bed, his phone buzzed. He got a text message. From Santana. Santana. Really? The message said she still hadn't reported Kurt to the police and if he gave her stuff back, she wouldn't do that at all. Kurt texted back. _"You should have reported me. I mean, you weren't there when life was a bitch to me, so nothing would hurt me more than that. I was so disappointed in you. You were my best friend!" "Kurt, I'm so sorry about that, and I'm also sorry I didn't tell you I had a hard time back then too. My mum was really ill. She was in hospital. But she's fine now. But you're not. So I wanna help you." "Gosh, WHY does EVERYBODY suddenly want to help me when it's too late. I don't want help. Not anymore. I met a great guy and I'm a lot better now, but some people, not calling names *cough cough you and Sam, a friend of mine as you know, cough cough* are making my situation worse." "Okay… Do you want… to become friends again? You've got enough reasons to say no, but… I miss you." _Kurt stared at the text he just got. Is this real life? She wanted to become friends with him again? And she MISSED him? No one ever had said that to him. She was right, he had very much reasons to say no, but the "I miss you" got him. _"Okay, but I don't think we should go do big things together immediately. I think we've got some years to catch up with, so I'd say we should have dinner and watch a movie at my place. Soon." "Sounds like fun. Deal. The next time I want to talk with you I'll call you or we'll talk face to face, okay?" "OK. By the way, how do you know my number?" "I've never deleted it." "Really? I've stolen things outta your store and you still have my number? I am not okay right now, haha." "And what about you Kurt?" "What?" "Have you ever deleted my number?" _Kurt stiffened. _"Yes I have, I'm sorry. When you didn't give me attention and love when I got homeless I was so mad at you, I didn't want to talk to you ever again. A few months later I started to miss you and searched for your number on the internet, but I strangely didn't find it. I gave up and stopped looking for it. You were right. I think I am a quitter." "I'm glad you realize. Please, chase after your dreams! Audition for a musical, try to get back at Vogue, try to get that boy you just talked about… What's his name?" "Blaine." "Blaine what?" "He didn't tell me his last name." "Whatever. What my point is… Stop being a lazy dork and start to do things you want. Okay?" "Thanks Santana. I… I'll think about it. I just don't really know what I want yet. Life's fucking confusing sometimes, ya know?" "Yeah Kurt, I know. Everybody has their point in their lives where everything seems to be confusing, hopeless, difficult. I think that moment for you started when you got homeless and it still has to find its end." "Hmm I guess so. Have you already had 'that point'?" "Yes. When my mum was really ill. I saw the world as a bad place and I hated myself. I thought: You're a bitch Santana, no-one likes you as a friend and no-one's gonna like you in a romantic way. You're forever gonna be alone. The only fucking thing you leave when you die is your beauty." "You've always been confident about your looks. That's why I love you San. When did you realize that Forever Alone thing wasn't true?" "That took long. Until a few months ago. I was looking for a new employee. Then I chose a girl named Brittany Pierce. She was really nice to me and we became friends. We still are." "Great! But don't you think she's extremely sexy and hot and pretty and aren't you in love with her? That would be dangerous…" "KURT! NO! I mean, she's pretty and actually, sexy and hot too, but I'm not in love with her." "Not yet." "KURT SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE!" "I don't think so. I think I've spoken the truth." "KURT." "Santana." "SERIOUSLY STOP RIGHT NOW." "Or what?" "OR I WILL FIND YOU AND PUNCH YOU IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACE." "Santana. You won't do that." "FUCK. I KNOW. JUST STOP TEASING ME." "Okay, okay. I wanted to go to bed after all." "It was great to have talked with you again, Kurt. But next time face to face, and NO teasing! Goodnight." "Alright. Goodnight." _


	4. Chapter 4 - In Love With A Taken Man

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because my mind was kind of empty haha. I'm also pissed off by fanfiction because it deleted my story "Don't Stop Believin'" because it involved real-life people… I don't know what to do. I want to post it again, but it's gonna be deleted again if I don't change it. So if one of you guys knows what I could change so fanfiction wouldn't delete it again, I'd love to hear from you. Well, I hope you'll like this chapter. Reviews are VERY welcome **

**Chapter 4: In Love With A Taken Man**

The next few days were actually pretty boring and annoying. Blaine didn't show up, he barely sold a thing, he had to pay a lot for the taxation and he couldn't sleep at night because he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Every time he stood along the road, he just hoped Blaine would drop by, while he usually hoped for a lot of customers. Right now, he was on his way to the road again. Kurt looked around but didn't see anything special, just a few birds, trees and clouds. This day seemed to get boring too. When Kurt came to his destination he settled his products and waited. Waited for actually nothing, since there where barely people who trusted his business. He decided to put on some music again, like he did every single morning. He swayed and hummed a bit along to music with pleasure. 'Do you like her music?' I shocked as hell and looked up. Oh my god, it was Blaine, looking even cuter than the last time he saw him! And again he had an awkward moment, because his music was playing out loud again. He sighed and put his music off. 'Damn, Blaine, you shocked me!' 'I'm so sorry Kurt. Well, do you like Beyoncé's music?' 'Yes I do, of course I do! Flawless woman. You?' 'Dah! She and her music… Just brilliance. I've seen her live once, have you?' 'N-no I haven't. I don't have that much money. That's why I'm doing… this.' Blaine nodded. 'Oh, can I help you with something, by the way?' 'Yeah… I want to buy a flip-cam. Do you have-' Kurt interrupted him. 'Yes I have, 3 different ones. Look!' He showed Blaine the flip-cams. 'They look great. How many does each one cost?' 'This one costs 50 dollars…' Kurt showed him the grey flip-cam. "…and the others cost 40 dollars…' He showed him the pink and the dark grey one. 'Uhm… I want to give a flip-cam to my nephew as a present for his birthday because he really wanted one, but I'm not sure if a 40-dollar present is too much for only a kid. Sorry, I have to call my wife.' Kurt shocked. His whole body shaked. He had a wife. A wife! He's married! He might have children! He's probably straight! 'Uhm it's okay.' Blaine grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called her, while he was walking away, so there was a short distance between him and Kurt. Kurt took his moment to cry. He was in a nightmare; Blaine, the perfect boy, was taken.

A few minutes later Blaine returned and Kurt tried to hide his tears with his hands. 'So I asked my wife and- Hey Kurt, everything okay? What's the matter?' Kurt shook his head. 'Nothing… just… nothing.' 'I can see there's something going on. Tell me. You can trust me.' Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine touched him! Holy fuck! He felt like he couldn't breathe. 'How can I trust you if I barely know you? You went so fast away the last time you were here. I don't even know your last name, you didn't have time to tell me where you're from… Do you get me?' 'I'm sorry about that. I had to rush. But you can trust me, because I trust you. Now tell me, what's going on?' Blaine trusted him? No-one has ever trusted him in ages! But he couldn't tell the truth… of course… or could he? No, of course he couldn't! 'I'm getting tired of selling products… I'd wish I didn't give up in the past. Now there's nothing I can do.' Okay, he didn't completely lie to Blaine. He was getting tired of selling and he was regretting he gave up so easy. 'Sssh Kurt, calm down sweetheart. I don't know what has happened, but I'm sure you CAN do something about it.' Blaine came closer and stroked his back. Damn, that felt wonderful. 'Thanks…' I looked in his eyes and was blown away again. They were so perfect. They were staring at each other for a couple of seconds, when Blaine suddenly said: 'I discussed with my wife and I'll take the dark grey one.' Ugh the word "wife" sounded disgusting to him. 'Well… that's 40 dollars then.' Blaine gave the money and took the flip-cam from Kurt. 'Thank you for the buying.' 'You're welcome. I think I'll come back later.' 'That would be great. I will miss you, Blaine.' Did he really just say that? He was such an asshole! OMG! 'Uhm yeah, I will miss you too Kurt. Goodbye.' 'Wait, Blaine!' 'Yeah…?' 'Do you know where the "Evans's Karaoke Bar" is?' 'Yes I do.' 'Well, the next time I'll maybe be standing in front of that bar instead of here, I'm not sure.' 'Okay, thanks for telling me. Bye. Have a good day.' 'You too. Bye!'

When Kurt came home later that day, he realized Blaine had kept his name a secret. But… why? And why didn't he tell where he was from, again?! Kurt made again. The next time he sees Blaine, he's gonna tell things about himself and then Blaine HAS to do the same. Gosh, he really wanted to know more about him. Like badly. He attempted to start searching for his phone number, but that has no point if you don't know his last name. But what was he actually doing? Blaine was married! He shouldn't have told Blaine about the karaoke bar. When Kurt's gonna sell his stuff there, Blaine won't find him, he will never see Blaine again, problem solved… Well… Kurt was pretty sure he'll never forget this boy. Kurt grabbed his phone from the table and texted Sam. _"Hey Sam, we have a deal!'_ A few minutes later he replied. _"Deal? Huh what?" _Kurt sighed and explained. _"You know, about me selling products in front of my bar…" "Oh yeah… well… I've thought about that and… I've changed my mind." "What? Why? You came up with the whole idea!" "Yeah, but if I make a deal, I'm actually helping a thief and I don't want to get into trouble." "Yeah, but you'll also be helping one of your friends! Sam, please! I really need more money!" "Sorry, the answer's still no.' Wow. What kind of friend are you? Seriously." "I'm a friend who cares, Kurt. Go chase after your dreams! How long will you continue stealing and selling?" "I find you're more like a friend of nothing. I'll continue stealing and selling as long as I want. Bye." _Kurt laid his phone back down. Sam really irritated him.

The next day Kurt stood again along the road. He waited for Blaine to come all day, but it was already 8 in the evening, aka the time he usually left on Wednesday. On the other days he stayed until 6 pm. He decided to stay a little longer, just in case Blaine would drop by. Kurt almost had to cry of happiness when Blaine showed up 5 minutes later. 'Hi.' 'Hey.' 'So you aren't selling in front of the karaoke bar?' 'No. Sam Evans, the owner of the bar, also my… friend… changed his mind about the deal. He didn't want to help a th- Me.' 'It's really a shame. You could have gotten more customers.' 'Yup.' Kurt really wanted to change the subject because this wasn't helping him. 'So, what can I do for you today?' Blaine seemed to be kind of shocked. 'I-I don't know. I actually don't know why I'm here…' Silence. 'Let's tell each other about ourselves, okay?' Blaine nodded. 'Okay. You're going first.' 'Alright. I'm Kurt Hummel, from Lima, Ohio. I realized I was gay when I was 17 years old. My parents… well my dad and stepmom are still living in Lima and my stepbrother Finn is living there too, but is planning to move to here, New York, with his fiancée Rachel. I used to work at , but-' Kurt wasn't finished yet, but Blaine's beautiful eyes were staring at his so hard. And a few times at his lips. '…and… I just want-' Continued Kurt, but Blaine interrupted him. 'To kiss you.' Blaine rushed to Kurt and while Kurt still hadn't realized what was happening, pressed Blaine his lips against his. Kurt answered immediately. Blaine pressed hard to let Kurt walk backwards to make Kurt standing with his back against a tree. Kurt's body heated up and every part of his body was shaking. Blaine suddenly started to kiss his neck and Kurt became dizzy. 'B-Blaine, what the hell are you doing?!'


	5. Chapter 5 - Flabbergasted

**Chapter 5: Flabbergasted **

'I said, what are you doing? Sorry, but are you deaf or something?' Blaine just kept kissing his neck, but eventually he decided to answer. 'I'm doing this for both our pleasures.' Blaine continued kissing his neck. Kurt's body got hotter again. 'But aren't you supposed to be the married straight guy, Blaine? Ugh this feels so good…' 'Yes I am married. Straight? I don't know. But now stop talking, please.' 'But-' 'Shusssh.' Blaine laid his finger on Kurt's lips. 'One more word and I will stop doing this…' Blaine put a kiss onto Kurt's neck. '…and this…' Blaine pressed his lips on Kurt's forehead. '…and…this…' And finally Blaine kissed Kurt's lips again. Oh man it felt so great. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's thighs. Blaine reacted by wrapping his arms around Kurt's. He opened his mouth a little and let Blaine's tongue roll into his mouth and Kurt let his roll into Blaine's mouth. He finally got to taste some Blaine and he just couldn't describe how good it felt. Suddenly he heard a phone ringing, and he knew it was Blaine's, because this time he accidentally left his phone home. Blaine's cheeks became red of embarrassment as he stopped kissing and took the call. "_Hey Britt… Yeah… I'm just… I know, I'm sorry… Yes. Okay… See you soon." _'Your wife?' 'Yes. I-I have to go. I'm so sorry, I-' Blaine gestured with his hands in frustration. 'Don't apologize. I shouldn't have let this happen. You're married. I have to accept that.' 'No Kurt, it's my fault. I stared to kiss you while I'm married with someone else. Oh my god I cheated… I just cheated on my wife, for the first time in my life… I cheated on somebody and I'm NOT proud of it.' Blaine attempted to run away, but Kurt grabbed his arm. 'Are… are you going to tell her?' 'No, of course not! I can't imagine how sad those poor blue eyes are gonna look if I do… But I have to go Kurt, let me go, please.' Kurt sighed and let him go. 'Oh.' Blaine turned around. 'Please don't tell anybody.' 'O-okay. Bye Blaine. See you later.' The last sentence he actually pronounced like it was a question, because he wasn't sure if there was going to be a "later", because of all what just happened. 'I don't know. Goodbye!' said Blaine finally and ran away.

As soon as Kurt got home he got his phone and called Santana. _"Hey Kurt, what's up?" "I cannot believe what just happened." "Kurt? What just happened?" "I told you about Blaine, remember?" "Yeah…" "Well I found out he's married. With a girl. He said he had to call his wife." "Omg I feel so sorry for you Kurt." "No, don't be. That's not the main reason why I'm so shocked." "Well, what else happened then? I can't think up anything more shocking than that." "Blaine kind of attacked me with a hot make out session…" "NO WAY! You've got to be kidding me!" "I am very serious. I actually promised Blaine to not tell anybody…" "Ah whatever, this is some kind of serious business. Do you know who's he married with?" "Kind of. He talked about her blue eyes and took his phone with a "Hey Britt"… That's all I know." "Britt as in Brittany Pierce? She has blue eyes… Ask him, Kurt! If it's true I'm not going to look at you ever again because you would have kind of been helping Blaine to cheat on Britt… And I'm not sure if I can keep it a secret to her…" "What? You can ask her yourself! And that all makes no sense! Blaine's the one who cheated, I am not! And please keep it as a secret! Blaine will murder me if he knew I told what happened…" "Fine, I'll ask her myself. I hope, of course, it's not true. I mean, what are the odds?" "Santana." "What?" "You really like Brittany, don't you?" "As a friend, yes. I care about her. I care about her feelings." "And you're in love with her." "No I'm not! I don't want to have this conversation again!" "I can hear it in the way you talk. I know how it is to be in love!" "Shut your mouth! And yeah, you know, but with the wrong person! Kurt, you better let him go!" "Don't change the topic, San. I know you're in love. You don't want to admit because you're scared she doesn't love you back, you're scared she'll never be in love with you. And now you're scared because maybe she's married. I totally speak the truth." _There followed a short kind of silence before Santana answered. _"You may speak the truth, but-" _Kurt interrupted her. _"Haha, I told ya, I'm the expert when it comes to love!" "BUT I'm not gonna try to get her, to make her mine, like you do with Blaine." "I do what?! Blaine came to me, remember? I shouldn't have let him kiss me but I bet you would have let Britt kiss you if she attempted." "Don't compare me and Britt with you and Blaine. Please Kurt, stop." "But you would have." "Kurt!" "You would have." "Kurt stop or I will tell Britt Blaine's secret." _Kurt stopped talking and there was a huge silence that Santana couldn't resist, so she was the one who started talking again. _"I-I'm sorry, I-I would have let her, yes. Can we change the topic now, please?" "Haha, 2-0 for me, girl! You can't beat me!" "Oh yeah, I can." "You can't." "Yes I can. I'll prove. Tomorrow, 8 pm, karaoke bar." "Is this some kind of duet battle-proposal? Because I feel like it is." "Oh hell yeah, it is. And I'm very sure I'm gonna win." "Oh really? How sure?" "Very. I promise you, if I lose I'll buy you your drinks. But if YOU lose, what's probably gonna happen, you have to. Do we have a deal?" "Yes we have. Can't wait to see you beg me for a second chance. I'm ready!" "Me, begging you? Hell no, that ain't no gonna happen! I'm a way better than you are! Remember when we were camping with high school in the middle of nowhere? We did have a karaoke night and I did beat you!" "Oh yeah that was fun! Before those jocks pushed us off stage…" "Those dicks were just jealous. Jealous of our singing, haha. I remember them singing some kind of rock song and they really sucked. Like REALLY." "Yes, I've never heard anything worse than that! Ah, I kind of miss those times, don't you, Santana?" "Yes I do, too. I think that was even the last time I sang in front of a whole crowd. I really miss that." "But that's so long ago! I saw you really enjoyed it, so what made you stop?" "University. Work. I didn't really want to become a shop owner but I've got the brains for it and I want to use them as much as possible." "But what would you have wanted to become then?" "I actually don't know. Something musical, I guess, but not like you did, like playing in a musical, no. Something like… a Billboard hit singer, a dancer, I don't know. Something like that. But I'm happy with what I have and what I do, so I won't change my mind. I've got a job at least. You don't. Really. So I must be happy after all." "Santana, I'm glad to hear you're happy. You really are a great friend. I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, get ready! Bye!"_

**So this was chapter 5. I haven't even written chapter 6 yet, so it will take a while before I'll post it. I hope you liked the Klaine make out thingy and I also hope you like the Pezhummel (or whatever it's called) friendship. Please review! Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Battle

**A/N: Hey guys! I managed to write another chapter! Enjoy this one and I hope I can post the next one soon!**

**Chapter 6 – The Battle**

Today had been a great day. Kurt somehow sold a lot more products than usually, which was weird, but amazing. He had been waiting all day for Santana to call or text him, but he didn't get one yet, so he got more nervous every minute. He was sitting on his sofa, wondering if Santana's employee really was Blaine's wife. That would be hell. Either for Santana as for him. That would destroy their friendship in the first place. He couldn't wait any longer, so he decided to text Santana. _"Hey miss Lopez, did you forget me, or are you just too scared to ask Brittany?" _A few seconds later he got an response. _"I guess I'm a coward. I'm afraid of the truth. I'm gonna ask her tomorrow, I promise. I just want us to have a great night tonight and I don't want anything to ruin it or let it be cancelled." " I cannot believe you haven't asked her yet! I was standing there, along the road, you know, all nervous all day, and you just… I understand why you didn't ask, but I would have preferred you did. I need my answer. I'm scared too, Santana. Very." "Why can't you just ask Blaine? Could you please do that?" "I can't, because I'm not sure if I will see Blaine tomorrow, but you're sure you'll see Britt tomorrow, and I need to know it as soon as possible, so it's obvious, San." "Alright, lady face. Now, when and where will I see you?" "In half an hour, in front of the karaoke bar?" "Fine, see ya!" "See you there!" _

Kurt looked at his watch. Santana was already 5 minutes too late. It wasn't that long, but he just couldn't stand waiting. All he saw around him were shops, trees and people. And he really hated people. Most of them were terrible dressed, elder, barely dressed, goths, show-offs, creeps, drunk or hobos. If you're standing where he's standing right now, for the first time, it is fun to watch those people, but at some point, if you've lived in this neighborhood for years, those people are gonna piss you off. They make you wanna stab your eyes. Seriously. Kurt preferred being kidnapped over standing there for another 5 minutes, so he decided to grab his phone and call Santana. But that wasn't necessary anymore, because she was walking his way, on her skyscraper high heels and with her way to short turquoise dress. 'Santana! We're not going to make a porn movie or something! Couldn't you wear another dress? A longer one? And why the hell are you so late?' 'I'm sorry, Kurt. My legs like to be seen, and this color looks so good on me. And I know that, because you told me once… And what the fuck, late? Only like 5 minutes later than the agreed time, who cares?' 'Santana, you know I don't like watching people! Now come with me, we've got some singing to do!' 'Yeah… Whoo-hoo!' Santana followed him inside, until she saw someone familiar. She stiffened. Kurt noticed Santana stopped walking, so he turned around. 'What are you think-' He saw Santana's face and followed her view. The view brought his eyes to a blonde girl with blue eyes. Wait. This is Brittany? Well, obviously, because he's never seen Santana staring like that before. 'Santana, c'mon, we've gotta sing now. Look, those mics aren't getting used now. Fast, before someone grabs them!' Kurt wanted to walk away, but Santana still didn't follow him. 'What the hell, Santana?' He snapped with his fingers in front of her eyes to get her attention. Yes, it worked! Thank god. 'I'm not going to do this. Not here. Not now. Not with her around. I'm out.' Kurt could just grab Santana's arm before she left. 'Santana! This is actually your chance to impress Brittany!' 'Ha! By singing? You've got to be kidding me!' 'No, I am not. I thought you were so sure you were going to beat me. Now, come and show me.' 'No! I really don't want to! What if I mess up! I mean, she watches!' 'So there's a bit of pressure here… So what? If you leave, you lose the battle, which means you have to stay here anyway, to buy me some drinks, remember?!' Haha, he totally got her. 'Alright, let's do this then! Bring it on!' She said and she raised her fist, walked to the mics, got one for herself and gave one to Kurt, who had followed her…

After having agreed to sing "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne, they glanced at each other and started to show each other their talent. During the duet a lot of people started watching them. Including Brittany. Which made Santana nervous. Which made it easier for Kurt to win. They finished the song and they got applauded and they bow. 'Hey guys, now we want to hear your honest opinion. Who of us was the best?' Santana asked with a forced big smile on her face. She knew she had screwed it up, just a bit, because those blue bright eyes were looking her way all the time. 'If you thought I was better, scream "Santana" and if you thought my friend here did a better job, scream "Kurt". Okay, go!' She heard a few times her name though, also from Brittany, but that could have been because she was Britt's boss, and maybe she didn't want to be against her, but it was obvious Kurt got more votes. 'Congratulations Kurt, I'm gonna buy you drinks, which I would have done anyway since I know you haven't taken any money with you.' 'That's true. You know me better than I do. Make sure you get me a vodka!' 'Yes, sir.' 'And Santana…' 'Yes?' 'Would you mind talking to Brittany? Since I really need to know stuff, as soon as possible.' 'Uh uh, not gonna do that. I'll forget what I was going to say and things will get awkward.' 'I'll come with ya. Introduce me to her. But first, get my drink.' 'Ugh, I hate you Kurt.' She walked away with an angry look on her face. 'I love you too, my dearest Santana Diabla Lopez!' Kurt laughed at what he said and turned around and shocked when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring in his eyes. 'Can I ask you a question?' Oh god, she's going to ask why Blaine is so long gone sometimes, isn't she? 'Um… yeah sure.' Kurt felt his legs shaking. He was about to faint. 'I might seem rude, but is she like your girlfriend or something, 'cause it seems like you two-' Kurt interrupted as fast as he could. 'What?' He was expecting everything except this question. 'Well, are you two a couple?' 'What? Santana and I? Hell no. She's just a friend. A really good one. But what does it matter? She's your boss and you're married, right? Oh and I'm just a gay seller, by the way.' Brittany looked at me with wide, shocked eyes, with full of fear. And of course, perfectly on time, there came Santana with the drinks. 'What's going on?' She put the drinks down on a table. 'I asked her, Santana. But she asked me first.' 'She asked you what first? Kurt seriously, I don't-' Kurt interrupted Santana. 'She seriously asked if we were a couple.' Now it was Santana's turn to burst out into laughing. 'Britt, we're both gay. You're a genius.' Brittany kind of looked away. 'Britt. Brittany, what's wrong?' 'Just… no-one ever told me that… That I'm a genius.' She ran away to the girls bathroom and Santana followed her and he just stood there awkwardly and eventually, he grabbed a glass of vodka from the table. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
